Heard As The Outcast Hears
by NotYourTypicalEmily
Summary: Unhappy with how the fourth tournament ended, Helena Douglas invites the competitors back to 'tie up loose ends.' No one seems to question her, however no one is really sure what her true intentions are - Reviews are loveeee


Heard as the Outcast Hears

Kokoro left the okiya with no regret present in her feelings. She was going to return anyway, so she saw no reason to feel anything but fleeting freedom. Kasumi smiled at her warmly as they made their way to the tournament. All competitors, past and present, were gathering. It was a feeble attempt to tie up any loose ends and whereas Kokoro had only really participated in one tournament, she had found herself tied up in some business of her own. The tournament seemed more like a soap opera than a combat competition. However, she was determined to find out who the blonde woman was.

Her stomach turned as the plane landed. She turned to the other girl and they both nodded at each other companionably. Kokoro didn't really know the ninja girl all that well but she seemed sweet and because they were in the same area at the same time, they decided to accompany each other. Kasumi got up when they were told it was time to get off the plane and gave Kokoro another reassuring smile,

"I think this will be… Good. For a lot of us."

Kokoro nodded before taking a deep breath and following her, "I think so too."

Hero was part Italian. It didn't mean anything. However, whenever she'd mention it people assumed she would be fiercely passionate or stubborn and her being a fighter didn't exactly help the stereotype. She smiled gently as she stood next to the tall and elegant Helena Douglas, Hero couldn't help but feel as if she was in the presence of a worldwide idol and felt stupendously inferior. She stood next to a sleek woman with silky gold hair and aqua eyes when she was less than five foot with eyes that couldn't make its mind up what colour they wanted to be and plain chestnut hair.

Helena was everything Hero wanted to be, strong, beautiful and a professional singer. However, her own soprano was no match for Helena's perfected one. She sighed and simply felt grateful that Helena had chosen Hero for somewhat of an apprentice. Helena looked up at the grand clock on the wall and felt a tension in her chest, this wasn't going to be easy. She turned her view on the equally nervous girl on her right and smiled,

"Come stai?" Hero blinked, it was odd to hear her Mother's language spoken so casually to her. Most people spoke to her in Italian if they were learning themselves or if her Mother was scalding her.

"Bene," she said simply and informally. With a grin she murmured, "I don't understand why you feel the need to talk to me in Italian, I feel much more natural speaking in English."

Helena laughed, "Many famous opera pieces are sang in Italian. You might as well perfect your fluency with it."

Hero gave a crooked smile and heard a commotion outside of the hall Helena and her stood, the blonde woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she put a hand on Hero's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Good luck, I hope we both survive this."

Hero wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

Jann Lee was here to settle things with only two people. During his time in the competition he had not really made any worthy rivals. He had pissed a lot of people off but never really taunted them to the extent that they'd become a rival. There was only two. Two people who dominated his mind in different ways.

First there was Ryu Hayabusa. The well-spoken ninja whom had made Jann Lee obsess over self-improvement. At first, he thought that Ryu was just irritating and worked hard to show him he was wrong. Now he was stronger than he'd ever been, he had to thank the ninja for probably indirectly making Jann Lee better than he already was.

Then of course was the pushy oriental beauty. Lei Fang had hopelessly followed after him for a few years, determined to show him that she could beat him. He was sure that she'd never succeed… And then, within the confines of a crumbling building, she proved him wrong and Jann Lee couldn't help but feel somewhat cheated. Now he had to let her know exactly how he felt, even if he didn't exactly know how he felt himself. He just knew that now he'd welcome her gladly to be by his side in combat.

The people of DOA were all gathered and he felt a bit flustered, though of course he wouldn't let anyone see that on his face. As the doors opened, they all surged in and Jann Lee followed, keeping his face forcefully stern. The doors slammed shut behind them and Helena greeted them all with a small, unfamiliar girl to her right.

"Hello everyone," she said calmly, her face holding the grace and elegance that everyone remembered her to have, "Everyone will be able to catch up and talk soon but please, let me assure you... There are no dirty hidden meanings behind this get together."


End file.
